Her Older Brother
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: When Gabriella has a one night stand with her best friend's brother how will her life turn out?


**Her Older Brother**

**One Shot**

Gabriella woke up her mind was hazy and fuzzy. She couldn't remember what happened last night, where she was, or how she ended up there and her head was pounding which meant one thing. Last night she was drunk, this morning she had a hangover. With a groan she raised herself from the bed she was in. Great not her house, she had, had a one night stand, she looked to her right to see a bare back next to her. She peered at the face, crap it was Troy-she was so dead.

Maybe I should elaborate a bit about Gabriella's life and then explain why it is bad that Gabriella slept with someone called Troy.

Gabriella had a good childhood, loving parents and good grades all though school. She had become friends with Jen in middle school and the pair had stuck by each other for the rest of their school lives and beyond. However Jen had an older brother Troy. Gabriella had promised Jen she would never get with Troy because hell she was defiantly out of his league.

But that was in middle school they were all adults now surely Jen would understand the circumstances they were both drunk. Well Gabriella knew she was, she didn't know about Troy.

Then she remembered whispers from the night before calling Troy's name and whispers of love. She was so screwed, there was one little fact that no one knew Gabriella was in love with Troy but harboured her feelings because it wasn't that big a deal to her. The love she felt wasn't strong but after last night after making love with him she was screwed literally she was defiantly in love with Troy Bolton and defiantly in trouble.

Her heart and head were battling whether to flee or stay. If she stayed it could be the start of something and if she went she could keep it herself unless Troy remembers who she was. Her thoughts were stalled however when Troy rolled over and came face to face with her.

"Morning Gabriella," he smiled

"Morning," mumbled Gabriella

"Hey what's up?" asked Troy

"I need to go," said Gabriella sitting up and clutching the bed sheets to her chest her eyes searching the room for her clothes.

Troy's long muscular arms reached out and stopped her from leaving the warm confines of his bed.

"Don't go," he whispered

"You do realize when Jen finds out about this we're both dead," said Gabriella

"Who's going to tell her? She's so wrapped up in her latest boy," said Troy

"Hey that's not true you know she's been with Aaron for over an year," Gabriella defended her friend

"I'm joking," laughed Troy "But please stay have some breakfast," he said

"OK," agreed Gabriella "But you need to leave the room and while I get dressed,"

"Why?" asked Troy as he slipped out of bed

"I'm insecure about my body ok," said Gabriella hiding her face in hands

Troy slipped on his boxers and crossed the room to her pry her hands from her face.

"Believe me when I say you have the body of a goddess. You're gorgeous and you have nothing to be insecure about. Before you say it your not fat, your a cuddly girl. Seriously guys don't like girls who have nothing on them. Guys like curves and you have perfect curves," smiled Troy

"Really?" asked Gabriella a small smile on her face

"Would you like me to show you?" asked Troy pressing a small kiss to Gabriella's uncovered shoulder

"That's ok," smiled Gabriella

Troy looked up at her face and then slowly leaned over her and started peppering kisses all over Gabriella exposed skin.

These actions had Gabriella giggling and wiggling before Troy realized her body and stood up.

Gabriella rose from the bed, sheets still clutched to her body and began to pick up her clothes that were scattered around the room. She watched for a moment as Troy searched for a pair of jeans his back muscles rippling as he moved.

"There on the floor," she said as she pulled her dress over her head.

Troy turned and spotted the jeans and pulled them on before looking up at her.

"Thanks and you're beautiful," he said

5 minutes later they were seated at the breakfast table sharing a plate piled with pate on toast.

"So what do you remember about last night?" asked Gabriella

"I remember saying your name, you saying my name and whispers of love," said Troy "You?" he asked

"Same," said Gabriella "Where did we meet?" she asked

"Aqua," said Troy "I remember as well thinking it was the best sex I had ever had,"

"You would know," laughed Gabriella

"What's Jen been telling you?" asked Troy

"You're a player," said Gabriella

"Not true I've had a lot of girlfriends but I've only been intimate with 3 of them," said Troy "You?" he asked

"I've had 5 boyfriends and I've had sex with 2 of them," said Gabriella blushing

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," said Troy "I take it they were in college because of your parents," he added

Gabriella nodded.

When Gabriella lived at home her parents were strict when it came to boys when it came to anything really. Gabriella had to go to church every week on a Sunday morning and night. She had to attend the youth group and the bible study and prayer meeting during the week. She couldn't have sex before marriage. She had to date a Christian guy. They believed that different genders shouldn't live together unless they were married or even sleep in the same bed. They didn't believe in Halloween and forbade Gabriella from going to high school parties and watching soaps. She wasn't allowed to drink or wear revealing clothes. Her parents dominated her social and school life. This is why she couldn't wait to finish high school and go to Stanford. At Stanford she had been free to be herself, no parents no rules she could live how she wanted to.

Now she was back in her hometown but her parents couldn't control her. She had an apartment with Jen. But soon she knew she would be on her own, it was only a matter of time before Aaron popped the question and Jen would move out to live with him.

"Shit!" Gabriella suddenly exclaimed

"What?" asked Troy

"Jen I need to get home we were going shopping," said Gabriella standing up from her chair

"Just phone her and say you're on your way," smiled Troy

As Gabriella flicked open her phone. She found she had 5 missed calls from Jen, 3 voicemails and 2 texts.

Reading the texts first she discovered that Jen went home with Aaron last night and she was spending the day with him.

She then held the phone to her ear to listen to the voicemails. The first two said pretty much the same thing as the texts the last one was different.

"Hey Gabs I know this isn't news for over the phone but I couldn't wait to tell you. Aaron proposed I'm getting married," squealed Jen

The voicemail then cut off and Gabriella hung up.

"She's spending the day with Aaron," said Gabriella sitting down on the couch.

"You ok with that?" asked Troy sitting next to her

"I'm used to it," shrugged Gabriella

"But she's your flat mate you should speak to her say you want more time with her. He's just her boyfriend," said Troy

"She's going to be spending a lot more time with him. He's now her fiancé," sighed Gabriella

"Are you upset or jealous?" asked Troy

"Of Jen and Aaron?" asked Gabriella "No"

"Of Jen finding someone to settle down with before you," said Troy

"I guess I could feel a little of both that she has someone who loves her while I have no one," sighed Gabriella

Troy wrapped an arm around her and brought her to his side.

"You have me," said Troy

Gabriella looked up at him confused etched on her face.

"Gabriella I've loved you since I was 17. That summer that we sat outside in the sun and had ice cream. And you got whipped cream on your nose and scrunched it up," confessed Troy his eyes not leaving hers.

"Well that's good," smiled Gabriella "Because I love you too,"

Thus began the start of a beautiful friendship and relationship.

Now Gabriella could be found at Troy's when she wasn't in her apartment. Jen had moved out the week Aaron had proposed. And had thrown herself into wedding plans.

Gabriella was to be the maid of honour and Aaron's brother to be best man.

Since becoming immersed in her plans for her wedding Jen hadn't noticed the difference in Gabriella and Troy much less the fact her brother and friend had gotten together. Instead she was constantly trying to set Gabriella up with Aaron's brother.

So she was in for a shock when she went to her brother's one morning, 6 months later I might add, to find him and Gabriella sat at the table in eating pate on toast.

She was more shocked at the lack of clothing their were wearing that suggested they had spent the night together. Gabriella was dressed in golden yellow silk shorts and strappy top with the same coloured robe over her shoulders. While Troy was in his boxers.

She was so shocked that she didn't notice the boxes everywhere. So when she turned away from the sight before her and took a step she tripped over one of them. However she got up and left without a word.

Leaving Troy and Gabriella stifling laughter at the table.

"We really need to move those boxes," laughed Gabriella

You see the week before this Troy had asked Gabriella to move in with him. She had agreed and moved in right away. Her parents knew nothing and neither did Jen. Troy's parents couldn't be more thrilled as they always thought of Gabriella as there daughter. They had urged them to tell Jen but with the wedding planning Jen had never been around to talk to. She had either been at work, at home with Aaron planning or rushing around the city to appointments.

But now she knew and whatever she thought it didn't matter Troy and Gabriella were happy and they didn't care what anyone thought.

Gabriella knew that trying to Jen, getting the chance to talk to Jen was going to be difficult until after the wedding. But the wedding wasn't for another two months and she couldn't wait that long to talk to her.

So 1 month later at a dress fitting Gabriella asked Jen to have lunch with her even saying she'd pay. Jen reluctantly agreed saying she only had half an hour before she had to get to a cake appointment.

After they had been seated and had ordered Gabriella had opened her mouth to talk.

"I know you've asked me here to talk about my brother. But I don't want to know," said Jen

"It's not what you think Jen it wasn't just a one night stand at first it was but after that it wasn't," said Gabriella

"What do you mean at first?" asked Jen

"The night you got engaged I had a one night stand with Troy. I woke up in his bed and I thought crap Jen is going to kill me I was going to leave and he woke up. He convinced me to stay and have breakfast. Until half way though I remembered I was spending the day with you. I checked my phone and found your message. Troy told me I was upset and jealous of you because you had found someone to settle down with. I said I was a bit because you had someone to love you while I had no one. He said I had him and he said he had been in love with me for years so I confessed I loved him and that's how we started," explained Gabriella

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jen

"Because whenever we tired to talk to you, you were always to busy with Aaron, or moving in, decorating or the wedding. We couldn't get a word in edgewise," said Gabriella

"I have a feeling I know but I want you to tell me why those boxes were in Troy's apartment?" asked Jen

"Because a month ago he asked me to move in with him. And I couldn't be happier," smiled Gabriella

"What do your parents think?" asked Jen

"They don't know," said Gabriella

"Well they'll find out," said Jen

"Not unless I tell them or someone they know tells them," said Gabriella  
"There coming to my wedding Gabriella they'll be there all day until they leave because they have church in the morning," said Jen

"Crap I'm dead," whispered Gabriella

"They won't make a scene in public," said Jen

"No but they'll get me home and imprison me," said Gabriella

"Gabriella your adult you're allowed to make your own decisions. They need to understand that your not there little girl anymore," said Jen

"Yeah," sighed Gabriella

"How do you think they'll react?" asked Jen as they tucked into there meals

"Badly but we'll have to see," sighed Gabriella

An hour later Gabriella was back home and sunk into the sofa watching TV.

"How was dressing fitting?" asked Troy coming in from work

"Good I had lunch with Jen and everything is sorted out," said Gabriella

"Really?" asked Troy

"Yeah however she told me my parents are going to her wedding so we're screwed," said Gabriella

For the next month Gabriella had nightmares about seeing her parents at Jen's wedding and often woke up in cold sweats. Troy comforting her back to sleep.

So when they turned up on her doorstep two days before Jen's wedding it was her worst nightmare.

She had to get to work in an hour, Troy was still in the shower and there was someone at the door.

She was once again dressed in her golden silk pyjamas her robe around her shoulders.

She opened the door bleary eyed but was wide awake when she saw who was there.

"Gabriella what are you doing answering the door wearing that we could have been anyone," scolded her mother making her way into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gabriella closing the door behind them

"Jen told us you had moved and we had to come see where you lived," said her mother settling herself on the couch.

"I have to be at work in an hour I need to get ready," said Gabriella

"Surely you have time to share for your parents," said her father

"Of course let me just go phone them," said Gabriella

"Who was at the door Brie?" asked Troy exiting the bedroom a towel wrapped around his waist and water drops still clinging to his upper body.

Gabriella didn't answer him and darted into the bedroom to make a quick phone call to work. Thank god her boss knew about her parents and her boyfriend. Once the phone call had been made. She texted Jen.

You are so dead.

Parents are here.

Troy has just stepped out of the bedroom in nothing but a towel.

Shit has defiantly hit the fan.

Gabs

Sorry.

Didn't think they would turn up so soon.

Was going to warn you.

Thought they would phone.

Then you could have gotten Troy out.

Jen

Don't worry they had to find out sometime

Gabs

Let me know how it goes

Tell them they can't imprison you or kill you cuz I need my maid of honour.

Jen

Gabriella headed back into the lounge and to the kitchen to get a coffee before turning to face her parents and her half naked boyfriend.

"Oh for god sakes Troy go and put some clothes on," said Gabriella

She ignored the look her parents gave her for using the lord name in vain and glared at Troy until he moved.

She didn't speak until he appeared again now clothed and handed him his coffee.

"Are you two getting married?" asked her mother

"No," said Gabriella

"Then why is he half clothed in your home?" asked her mother

"Because this is our home and we live together," said Gabriella

"Gabriella we raised you better then that," said her father

"I don't believe the same you do I never have. I don't see if the harm in celebrating Halloween, watching soaps or people living together before there married," said Gabriella

"You're coming home," said her mother

"This is my home," said Gabriella

"No you're packing your things and coming back to ours," said her mother

"Mother I am 22 I am an adult and I make my own decisions whether you like them or not. And if you don't like me living with Troy and loving him then get the hell out of my home," shouted Gabriella

Never in her life had Gabriella raised her voice at her parents.

"We should have never let you go to Stanford. If only we'd made you stay at home and go to U of A we could have steered you right," sighed her mother getting to her feet

"I would have been miserable I need to live my life my way mother and if you can't respect that you have no part in my life," said Gabriella turning away from her parents and to Troy's chest.

"You are not the daughter we raised you to be. You are not my daughter," said her father and with that last comment her parents walked out of her life. They declined the invitation to Jen wedding. Troy and Gabriella never heard from them again.

And when the time came for Troy and Gabriella to be married. Jack, Troy and Jen's father walked her down the aisle.

Gabriella was sad her parents hadn't been there on her big day. But she was happy. She was living life her way and not her parents. She had found her place in the world and it was beside Troy and their two year old daughter Mia.

After the confrontation with her parents Gabriella started getting sick. It was only when she went to the doctor's she discovered she was pregnant. She couldn't have been happier and when she told him Troy was ecstatic that he was going to be a dad to her child.

They had searched for a house and just before Mia was due to born they moved into a house on Gabriella's parent's estate. They never saw them of course.

Now they were married and this was the way Gabriella had wanted her life to plan out. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of it with Troy. Not caring what anyone thought.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
